The Myth Seekers
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Gracie and Alexander Knight lived for danger and fear for the unknown, so of course they had to visit Derry, Maine in order to find out whether or not the legends of the 'killer clown' were true. They never truly believed those stories; but then again, they didn't believe they could catch the attention of the clown either.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been quite awhile since I have done anything even REMOTELY related to writing fics, huh? Well, I started this lovely piece just not too long ago.**

 **And the first thing I will say that it is, as far as I know, is may not be a romance, but who knows, it probably will.**

 **Anyhoo...this idea has been eating away at me for awhile.**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **888**

 **Disclaimer:** We all know that no one on this site owns the fandoms in which they write...except their characters and their own plots, etc...

888

 _April 27th, 2017  
New Brunswick, Canada_

 _888_

It was just beginning to get light out when Alexander and Gracie Knight had gotten out of their tents and packed everything back up and shoving it into their van, feeling incredibly agitated and disappointed at their discovery, or lack there of, as well as lost fuel and time.

They had travelled all the way from Mexico to Central New Brunswick, Canada to investigate the legends of something known as the _Dungarvon Whooper -_ the locals, many of them in fact, have mentioned that they have heard the wails and screams that made the hairs on your arms to stand on end, and shivers to run up your spine. They say the spirit is of a young man - a cook - named Ryan who had gone out to help at a lumber camp. He was handsome, polite, and in possession of a belt that held coins and large dollar bills. One night, after all men had returned into camp they had found the man dead with his money belt missing.

They had asked the manager, but was given that the cook had _fallen ill,_ no one questioned him further, didn't think anything of it.

A storm had rolled in, the winds were howling angrily outside while thunder clapped down upon them, but even through all of that noise the men heard it...the screams, wails, cries...something so terrifying that it ended with all of the men abandoning the camp the very next morning.

"Of course another legend had to be debunked and proven false. Goddamn." Alexander mumbled, cursing as he threw his floppy hat and water bottle onto the dashboard, jumping back into the driver's seat, slamming the door right after, causing his younger Gracie who was hunched over their map, to jump. She shot him a glare as he started the vehicle and put it in gear. He sighed, "Y'know, I wouldn't be so upset about driving such a distance _if_ it was actually real."

Gracie sighed, "Don't worry about it so much, Alex."

She didn't bother to look up from placing yet another red dot onto the world map. "We both signed up for this, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Some people are extremely talented story-tellers that make even the most craziest of tales seem real." She looked up then, giving him a small brilliant smile, "Besides, bro, we had found some that were..." She shuddered, remembering their time in Ireland when they had been investigating the famous legends of the _Banshee._ "Real..."

She remembered hearing the disturbing wails and cries of the womanly ghost that brought death to all who have heard of the tails, only coming to the horrific realization that their cousin -as healthy as a horse - he was, was found dead in his bed.

It wasn't rocket science to realize that they were not going to remain in such a place, telling their _boss_ that it was, indeed, real.

She heard Alex sigh, "No...I know...it's just...having more of them be actually real would be awesome, wouldn't it Gray?"

"Ah, I hear that." Gracie chuckled, taking one last look over their map, sighing softly as her eyes scanned over the multiple red dots that scattered the paper, seeing only a small amount of blue mixed in before folding it back up, and shoving it into the glove compartment. Gracie sat back in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest, and set her feet up onto the dash.

A few silent moments had gone by before a sudden chuckle emanated from her mouth, which in turn, caused her brother to jump, his eyes wide and alarmed. "What on Gods green earth are you laughing about?"

"I just thought of it..." She paused for a moment, "We're almost like the _Winchesters._..Only difference is...we don't go _hunting_..."

"And our dad hasn't gone on a trip and wouldn't be back for a few days."

"Not to mention that their findings are always real and much more exciting than some of ours."

"Patience is virtue, dear brother of mine."

She was met with a lame punch to the arm before they fell into a comfortable silence when Avenged Sevenfold's _Hail to the King_ began playing on the speakers. Even with her hat covering most of her face now, Alex was able to see the grin that had grazed her lips, hearing a soft chortle of breath. Soon, her breath evened out and deepened for a good half hour before Gracie was jolted awake by the god-forsaken vibrating and ringing of her cell phone.

Alex smirked as she curled her lip at the thing, cursing whoever was calling her with a passion that he - briefly - thought whoever was on the other end was going to burn.

"What is it?"

 _"Grumpy, are we?"_

"You just woke me up from a nap, Nate."

 _"I pity you." Came Nate's dry response, "I've a new lead for you if you and your brother are interested."_

"Oh, do tell."

 _"You've heard of the book called IT by Stephen King, right?"_ A pause that caused Gracie to frown in confusion. _"Well, sources say that there is more than just fiction in regards to that book in Derry."_

"Seriously?"

 _"Dead."_ Gracie could practically see the grin spread out on her _boss_ ' face as she glanced to her brother, her frown deepening, feeling slightly startled that one of the most well-known - albeit incredibly creepy - horror novel of all time was based on a true story.

"Well, hopefully we can see whether or not this myth is true or not."

 _"I've a feeling it'll be true."_ All humour left Nate's voice, causing Gracie to sit up and almost drop her feet to the ground, simultaneously, and listening intently to whatever the hell Nate was about to spill next, and surprisingly she wasn't disappointed. _"That place has an incredibly disturbing high level of both missing persons and gruesome deaths. I have been there once and you can feel the evil there."_

"Um...we'll...we'll see on what we can do."

After a split seconds hesitation and a quick _'Stay safe'_ from Nate, Gracie hung up, and slowly brought that hand to her lap, took in a sharp inhale, and looked to her brother, her mouth feeling awfully dry. "You're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"We're going after a killer clown in Derry."

"Where _IT_ is supposed to take place?" Alexander snorted, shaking his head as he put his signal light on, going left onto the highway towards Maine. "Gray, you do know that it's a story."

"Alex...a lot of people have gone missing or have been found dead in...disgusting ways."

She watched as he froze for a moment, Gracie could practically see the gears in her brother's head turning as he thought about this, a bad feeling settling into the pit of her stomach and she was pretty sure that it was the same for him.

"What do you want to do?"

"If...if it true and King wrote a novel based on true events then...we...we've gotta do something."

"You have read that novel, have you not?"

"Well, bits and pieces."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Gracie whispered, looking out the window, repeated her last few words in a whisper, "Neither do I."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **8 8 8**

Gracie jolted awake, groaning as she moved the wrong way, feeling something in her body pop, followed by her brother snickering in the driver's seat. "Oh, welcome back to the land of the living, _Sleeping Beauty_."

That earned him a middle finger and a few obscene words that definitely should _never_ be said around a child. After a moment, and with her temper simmering down a bit, she spoke up, her voice soft, still full of sleep.

"Where are we?"

"We're still a few hours out."

"Hmm..."

Alexander shook his head, rolled his eyes, smirking as his younger sister doze back off, waking up a few more times until they were a few miles out from Derry.

"I know Stephen King is from Maine, originally, but...how do you think he heard about this story? I mean, this was a novel made back in what? The eighties?"

Alex sent her a look, "Yes. You know as well as I that stories are just that...stories."

"Some have been based on true stories."

"We're talking about _IT_ , Gray, we're not talking about a...a-a fire, or anything of the sort, we're talking about an entity that is from a completely different universe than us." He scoffed, his grip on the steering wheel gripping it tightly, knuckles beginning to turn white. "How can you possibly fathom that _this_ is even remotely real?"

Gray shook her head, "I'm not sure why I feel the way that I do, Alex, but there's just something...something telling me that what Nate gave us is, indeed, real."

As it grew dark, the clouds seemed to have grown even more so as rain began pelting down upon them in sheets, almost immediately soaking everything through to the very core. Alexander made a soft growling noise as he flicked the wipers on.

Both sets of eyes watched as the sign, welcoming any newcomers to Derry lit up as their headlights shone on it as they passed.

"Even the weather is warning us of this place." Gracie glanced over to Alex, studying him before she sighed, turned her attention back to looking out the window.

Lightning danced across the sky, momentarily blinding them and Gracie played with the hem of her sweatshirt, a single strand of thread sticking out.

Gracie's jaw was set as her heart skipped a beat, a weird feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she continued to look out the window.

A shiver ran up her spine as something in the shadows, and within a blink of an eye, disappeared before she could even register what it was.

She inhaled shakily as she sat back in her seat, focusing her eyes on the road.

Alexander took a double take, frowning, "Are you alright, Gray?"

She jumped as she felt one of his hands upon her shoulder, she turned her head toward him, giving him a strange and confused look, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Sure." He said, not believing a damn word that she said, but thankfully for her, he didn't press further as the multiple lights came into view out over the horizon.

"There it is...there's Derry."

She hummed in response.

 **8 8 8**

It was nearing midnight by the time they had got all of their luggage and equipment into the motel room, finally settling down.

"Where do you think we should start first?" Gracie called from the bathroom, voice slightly muffled from the toothbrush that was currently in her mouth.

Alex shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe go to the library and check out the local history?"

"Good start, maybe, maybe look around, talk to some of the residents as well..." Gracie added, emerging from the bathroom wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. "I could call Nate and see if he has had any contact with anyone from here."

"We can do both."

She didn't bother answering him as she bent over wrapping the slightly damp towel over her long, dark brown hair, wringing more water out, and drying it as best as she could before tossing the towel to the side, brushing her fingers through it.

It didn't pass Alexander's eyes the way that his sister seemed to have something troubling her, her face was unusually pale and her eyes seemed distant. Dull.

He set the book he was reading down into his lap, sat up straighter in bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem...off."

She shrugged, waving him off, "You've always been a bit paranoid when it comes to me."

"You bring trouble to yourself, Gray."

She climbed into her bed and stuck her tongue out at him, "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, we've an early start."

Gracie felt herself beginning to drift off a little while later, she could feel her body beginning to relax as she started to enter into, what she'd like to call, the _realm of dreams_.

That's when she heard it, a soft, barely audible whisper.

Her eyes snapped open, and gazed about the dark room as she sat up. At first she thought it was Alex speaking again in his sleep but when she heard only the light snoring coming from him, she thought otherwise.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

Something told her otherwise.

A coolness spread over her body like cold water, sending a shiver through her as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

A sinister laughter echoed softly about the room and she sat up, gasping loudly as she felt something warm, something gloved wrapped around her throat.

She saw nothing.

"Beautiful fear..."

The voice was in her ear, warmth spread on her face and down her neck. But, there was nothing there.

She swallowed hard, "Let-let me go."

"Come with me, Gracie, you'll float too."

And with that, she fell back down onto the pillow, gasping as her heart raged in its confines and she swallowed down the pool of saliva that formed as a shaky hand was placed over her breast.

Fear coursed through her.

 _Well_ , she thought, _so much for sleeping tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _Sorry, we had just found out that someone who we had worked with had passed away...we're all shocked and still in disbelief. The next chapter is being worked on (outline-wise) but no set time given for when it'll be updated._

 _Sorry for the inconvenience._

 _Enjoy!_

 **8 8 8**

It was just as she had feared, no sleep welcomed her at all throughout the night and she shivered, thinking about her own encounter with IT and knowing that IT wouldn't leave until she was ITs meal.

She knew that the entity would stop at nothing to get what IT desired. IT would stop at nothing to feed on her own fears.

Briefly, Gracie had wondered how on God's green earth did it know her name, but it quickly left her mind, answering her own question.

 _Because you believe, it shows._

She vaguely remembered them explaining that in the book, that IT showed itself to those who believed and if IT wanted to.

Her mind was yanked back into reality, startling her alarm, set as David Tennant - the Doctor - began speaking, _Don't blink. Don't even blink; blink and you're dead. They're fast. Faster than you can believe, Don't turn your back, don't look away, and DON'T blink...Good luck._

Great. Just what she needed. Gracie rubbed tiredly at her face, sighing, would that entity ensure that her slight fear of the _Weeping Angels_ be visiting her? Oh, she hoped not.

A groan from the pillow made Gracie turn her head as she untangled from herself and her sheets, stretching, feeling something crack as she did so.

"Morning." Alex mumbled, yawning as he stretched, throwing the comforter to the side, swung his legs over and stood up, and padded across the dark carpet and into the bathroom.

Gracie stayed in her bed for a few moments, staring off into nothingness as, all she wanted to do, was sleep. Being pulled out of her state when she soon realized that her brother was talking to her. She looked up, "Yeah?"

"You look like pure shit, Gray, want some coffee?"

Gracie, if she had gotten any sleep and wasn't freaked out by last night, she'd send him a crude gesture. Instead, she found herself muttering a _please_ to him.

As he began shuffling through his bags to find something suitable, yet fashionable, to wear Gracie hoped off of her bed, grabbed the clothes that she had taken out the night before and headed into the bathroom to change.

She let the cool water run for a bit as she grabbed her brush, toothbrush and toothpaste and set it on the white sink. Dunking her hands beneath the cool water, and leaning over, she splashed herself, hoping - in vain - to wake her up.

It did for awhile.

Just as she was brushing her teeth, the door to the room closed, and footsteps.

She stepped to the door, "That didn't take..." Her eyes widened.

It was a _Weeping Angel._

"Don't blink." She muttered aloud to herself. Her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. "Don't...blink."

A voice filled her head, it was the same as before. "Don't you want to be sent to another time? Wouldn't you like to float?"

She swallowed down her fear as she scoffed, eyes never leaving the angel in front of her. "Yeah, maybe if I was insane. Look, I've a shit ton of work to do, and with the amount of sleep, or lack thereof I got last night, I'd rather not deal with your games, Pennywise."

An evil, clown like laughter filled the air, the angel disappearing and in place was the clown she had heard and read so much about. "So you are real. Christ."

"Ah-ah-ah," Pennywise laughed again, IT's lower lip pointing down, showing bunny teeth, and the eyes were a light amber shade, rimmed with red. "Don't you know you shouldn't talk like that about God?"

"Mhmm. I don't believe in God, thanks." Fear was replaced quickly by adrenaline, her hands were shaking as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you here? I'm not a kid."

"You and your brother know about me, please, do tell." IT guffawed arrogantly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a crow when you laugh?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The mirth that danced across It's face slowly vanished as anger soon took its place.

The clown growled angrily as it jumped through the air and landing a couple of steps in front of her. The movement caused her to gasp, "I make the jokes here."

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

"I wonder how much you care for your brother?" It laughed, completely ignoring the start of her little jab, grabbing hold tightly onto her throat, pulling her in towards IT. Their faces were uncomfortably close as it chuckled darkly. "I wonder if he'd like to see the dead body of his sister hanging from the ceiling."

It leaned in further, inhaling deeply through ITs nose, drool slipping past ITs lips. "I don't smell fear, but you will be."

She wisely kept her mouth shut as she watched IT's eyes close, the mouth starts to open.

"Oh, hell no." She closed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes."

"Fuck you." She gasped out, "You're stupider than you fucking look if you think, for even a second, I'm going to look into your deadlights."

The grip on her throat loosened considerably and she fell in a heap onto the hotel floor, gasping for breath as she looked up. The amber eyes were gone and in place were beautiful baby blues staring curiously at her. "Who are you?"

She paused as she stood up, still breathing heavily. "You already know who I am."

" _Who_ are you?" IT repeated. "No human should know what the _deadlights_ are."

Just as she looked up, IT was gone, and the door to the room opened up. "Gracie I have..." His brother's voice trailed off, eyes widening as he saw her on the floor and the state of the room. "What happened?"

She swallowed hard, her throat still aching. It was like the being still had a tight hold on her, even though IT was nowhere to be seen, or heard. Her voice rasping as she spoke. The word sent chills down his spine. "P-p-pennywise."


End file.
